syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
9 January 1955
Syracuse Herald American- Nats Rally To Upset Minneapolis, 100-97 Relegated to a reserve role, Dolph Schayes came off the bench to lead the Syracuse Nationals to a comeback 100-97 triumph over the Minneapolis Lakers in the best game of the season here last night. The turnout of 5,531 was also tops of the year. Trailing by seven points at 88-81 with just seven minutes to play, the Nats suddenly came to life and rallied for a brilliant triumph that boosted their lead to two full games over second place Boston. The Syracusans cut the advantage to 88-86, but then fell behind by a 94-89 count again with two and one-half minutes to play. This time their determination was not to be denied. Schayes started the final spurt with a three-pointer and Holstein picked up a single counter for the Lakers. Vern Mikkelsen, Laker big gun, fouled out on Schayes big play. Whitey Skoog then committed the seventh foul of the period for Minneapolis and George King converted two tries to reduce the margin to 95-94. Clyde Lovellette sank a rebound and Minneapolis again led 97-94. With 1:20 to play, but that ended the Lakers scoring. Pollard fouled Schayes and Dolph sank two shots. Lovellette erred on a free throw and Schayes came back to sink a basket and give Syracuse its first lead of the period at 98-97 with 48 seconds remaining. Martin fouled Seymour and he converted the first of two shots with Rocha rebounding after his second miss. Syracuse took time out and used Rocha on a drive-in with seven seconds remaining. Red sank the second of two tries and time ran out before Minneapolis could threaten again. The first three periods were hectic. The score was tied 15 times, six in the first and third quarters, and three times in the second stanza. Minneapolis led 15 times while Syracuse was in front on 10 occasions, but only once in the final session. Johnny Kerr who started in place of Schayes was tied with Dolph for Syracuse scoring leadership with 21 points. Four other Nats were in double figures. Mikkelsen had 20 for Minneapolis followed by Pollard with 19. George King had his best night of the season for Syracuse. Today the Nats face the Milwaukee Hawks in an afternoon game. MINNEAPOLIS: Pollard (9-3-21), Schnittker (4-2-10), Kalafat (0-0-0), Skoog (2-3-7), Sunderlage (0-0-0), Lovelette (8-1-17), Mikkelsen (8-4-20), Martin (6-2-14), Holstein (3-1-7), Watson (0-1-1) TOTALS (40-17-97). SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-7-21), Kenville (0-0-0), Lloyd (6-3-15), Kerr (9-3-21), Rocha (2-6-10), King (4-3-11), Farley (0-0-0), Seymour (4-8-16), Simmons (3-0-6) TOTALS (35-30-100). Score at halftime- Minneapolis 44, Syracuse 42. Officials Heft and Eisenstein. ---- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery Are The Nats Too Tired? Sometime back, Charley Eckman said he didn’t think the Philadelphia Warriors would constitute much of a threat at the tag end of the season. Why? Well, the Fort Wayne coach believes Eddie Gottlieb is playing his stars too exclusively. Eckman thinks the 24-second rule has made the pro game a game only for a team which plays 10 men. The other night I asked Johnny Kundla of the Minneapolis Lakers his opinion and he said he didn’t know. However, he did say the 24-second rule demands that the big fellows get more rest than under the old style of play. Could that be the root of the trouble that finds the Nats playing poorly in three straight games on the home court? Though the Nats defeated Boston, they played poorly. And in successive losses to Milwaukee and Minneapolis they played as poorly as ever I’ve seen any Syracuse team play. Without Billy Gabor and Wally Osterkorn and with only limited service from George King the Nats have been playing with but seven men. Perhaps they have become victims of the rule that, under healthy conditions, would be to their distinct advantage. Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:January 9 Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Simmons